


Struggles of Mr. Frye

by Vonkitty



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: ;), Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could've happened between Jacob & Roth if Roth didnt blow up the factory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggles of Mr. Frye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rook-ie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rook-ie).



> I love Rothfrye

Jacob x Roth

Chapter 1

Jacobs POV

It was odd. I left with such confidence, entered with a dwell of nervousness hanging over top of me, and left with what was once a smile that soon turned into a frown as a blank stare overcame my expression.

I stood there and smoothed back my hair and then readjusting the top hat that I wore every day. I jammed my hands into my jacket pocket to avoid the frost that the air carried and to avoid the small droplets of rain that were falling from the sky. I took a deep breath in which I then exhaled as the train that Roth and a few of his blighters took off on after I ‘picked it up’ for him.

The man was odd. Roth seemed to have as much fun as I do when stealing trains and blowing things up, and he seemed excited and hyper as the deed went on, although I’d assume he had a bit too much to drink before we met which lead to his actions as we worked.

I didn’t mind the aura Roth set off. It was unlike, Evies, Henrys, Georges, and anyone else I knew. It was a change from the boring old commandments of Evie and George and was different from Henrys ‘soft & sweet’ aura he gave off.

So far from what has happened today I felt good as it werent something I’d usually do – considering Evie didn’t grant me permission. I was excited to meet Roth again and see what shenanigans he had planned next for us both.

I chuckled as the train ran down the tracks making an awful loud rattley & squeaky sound it made as the wheels scraped along the metal tracks, which then soon left my ears at peace once the train got so far into the distance it disappeared from sight.

I turned back around and jumped off the wooden scaffolding I was stood upon and jumped down onto the sidewalk below. The streets were almost empty apart from the carriages that were dashing along the roads to get out of the heavy pouring rain. I didn’t mind as much as I knew I had extra coats and top hats in the train so I could dry myself off in less then a minute.

I walked down the street not bothering to steal a carriage. As I walked I listened to my feet tap on the cobblestone pathway and soon became acquainted to the rhythm.

Still excited to meet up with Roth once more I went over the events that took place today. The awkward few moments as we met but then that drink he offered me which, not surprisingly in my case, made me more comfortable being around him and his unusual energy. The excitement in his voice as he explained the plan along the way and the confidence he wore like a suit. The fun I had blowing up some of those godawful Templars and the joy when the plan was complete.

  
\---

Stepping foot in the train Evie walked up to me with crossed arms and a glare, she then spoke with a serious tone, “I told you not to go. What did that maniac want anyways?”

I brushed her harsh tone off and responded with a hint of sarcasm in my voice this time, “Nothing important. Don’t worry about it I can handle myself, Evie.”

“We’re working together, Jacob and if we’re going to be able to kill Starrick then I need to know whats going on with the opposite gang leader.” She bellowed as she placed a hand on me to push me a bit back.

After constant arguing and a bit too much excuses I finally got Evie to back down about this. She were concerned about what Roth wanted and why I was out for well over an hour, but those excuses sure did help me out by manipulating her into thinking something else.

I laughed at my feat but then gritted my teeth realizing that none of the excuses worked and Evie was just going to follow up tomorrow with more questions.

I rolled my eyes and collapsed face-down onto the sofa that rested in my room. I threw off my hat onto the floor next to the coat hanger and pushed my boots off my feet. I ran my hand threw my hair and then snuggled my face into the throw pillow that complimented the sofa.

I yawned and then fell right asleep eager for the next day.

  
\---

I woke up in a small pool of sweat and immediately jumped out of bed when the train went over an unstable rail which caused me to flinch from the sudden movement and sound.

I pulled out my pocket watch and looked at the time. It was just around 9:30 in the morning and I decided it be best if I get ready now and head over to the Alhambra to meet with Roth.

I got up and slowly walked over to the coat hanger, trying not to fall over as I were still a bit sleepy and couldn’t walk in a fully straight line. I bent down and picked up my hat. I smoothed my hair out and placed it over top my head. Then once more slowly walking in the opposite direction of where I were standing to grab my boots. I slipped them on and scratched my chin as I made my way over to the handy cart that had a pub inside.

As I walked through the doorway my Rooks greeted me and offered a drink – I of course took them up on this offer and chugged about half a pint of beer to wake me up before I hopped off the back of the train and headed over to The Strand.

When I got there I entered through the same door as yesterday. I walked in and down the stairs, I entered on the main stage and saw Roth kneeled down infront of his bird. After being stood there waiting for him to notice me for a about a minute now I walked up behind him, and before I could say anything Roth heard my steps.

“Hes beautiful aint’ he?” Roth softly said whilst still looking at the bird. I gave him a puzzled look but he went back to talking, “I’ve planned the perfect outing for us!” He excitedly exclaimed as he spun himself up in a standing position.

I was now face to face with Roth & his green eyes, and the huge scar trailing down his cheek, which gave me chills up my spine but also intrigued me for an unknown reason. In response to him I spoke back in the same excited tone as him, “Have you?”

He smirked, “Theres borrowing to be done! Three of Starricks henchmen are about to disappear!”

He took a sip out of the liqour bottle placed next to him before running out the back door to go on with todays activity.

I followed behind him with a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach for what we were about to pull off together.

Once I stepped outside Roth insisted I should drive and I did as he asked. I pulled myself up and onto the carriage which I then took ahold of the reigns. Roth jumped on up as well and moved up close to me where our hips were touching. I was confused at first wondering if Roth had even noticed he was not even an inch or two away from me. I looked over to him and he looked back telling me where to drive and why I hadn’t already.

I then realized he didnt mind that we were touching hips and I quickly brushed the idea that this situation was awkward and continued onto our destination.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i may have wrote this in my phone.... so pls forgive any mistakes


End file.
